Various types and styles of carton sealing tapes are available to construct and seal corrugated boxes, fiberboard cartons, or other types of packages or containers. Certain of these carton sealing tapes purport to be security tapes; however, these tapes are not particularly tamper-proof. Many of these existing security tapes may be easily lifted and removed to allow intrusion into the package or container and reapplied with little indication of tampering or other nefarious activities. These existing security tapes do little to deter or prevent tampering and often leave little evidence of tampering that has occurred.
Better security tapes that more clearly evidence tampering are needed.